


[filk] Fight for the Archive

by carboncopies, mahons_ondine



Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Mentions of Nikola stealing faces, Spoilers for episodes 117 and 160, canon-typical tape recorder noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: It's episode 117, but instead of speaking into a tape recorder, everyone sings.Lyrics + audio
Series: Group 1 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910491
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[filk] Fight for the Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Walk Through the Fire" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical episode, "Once More With Feeling."
> 
> Thank you to dex for the beta help on the lyrics, and olive2read for beta listening. Thank you as well to ondine for singing all of the soprano parts. This has been an _adventure_ from start to finish 😄

Lyrics, editing, cover art: carboncopies

Vocals:

**carboncopies** as Jonathan Sims, Tim Stoker, Elias Bouchard, Basira Hussain, Martin Blackwood, and Alice "Daisy" Tonner. 

**mahons_ondine** as Melanie King, Nikola Orsinov, and all of the soprano parts.

There are two versions of this filk. One has the canon-inspired tape recorder effects, one does not. 

**With effects**

Length: 00:03:41  
  


_(click[here](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/fight%20for%20the%20archive%20-%20yes%20effects.mp3) to stream on mobile, right click + "save as" to download)_

**Without effects**

Length: 00:03:40  
  


_(click[here](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/Fight%20For%20the%20Archive%20-%20no%20effects.mp3) to stream on mobile, right click + "save as" to download)  
_

  
  


Based on "Walk Through the Fire" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical episode, "Once More With Feeling."

Lyrics: 

JON:   
We have a plan to stop the ritual  
Just sneak right in and plant the bombs  
We time it right  
We all survive this fight  
What if we time it wrong?

I’m sick of being paranoid  
Fearing deception every day  
So I decide  
To put my fear aside  
And trust them all the way

Cause we are trapped in the Archive  
Feeling angry, feeling small  
But we can fight for the Archive  
And save them -- 

TIM:   
I’m through with feeling powerless  
An unwilling pawn for this voyeur  
I’ll probably die  
But I’ll escape the Eye  
I'm gonna make it hurt

ELIAS:   
They belong to the Archive

ELIAS: They all have such bad luck / TIM: I've got such bad luck

TIM and ELIAS:  
And we will fight for the Archive  
[just TIM:] And save them -- 

MELANIE:  
Will their big plan stop the Stranger?  
When did I lose myself to anger?   
Elias and the Eye must soon be faced. 

BASIRA:  
I can change this if I fight it  
With Daisy by my side we’ll right this  
Keep a clear mind, we’ll escape this place.

BASIRA, DAISY, MARTIN, MELANIE:   
We’ll see it through  
Or pandemonium ensues  
So we will fight for the Archive

  
JON:   
So one by one they follow me   
Armed to the teeth, trying to be brave

(overlapping)  
NIKOLA:   
I'll wear his face   
over my own face

JON:  
Here by my side  
They're not afraid to die   
We’ve got a world to save

  
(These parts are sung mostly in unison.)

MARTIN:  
I’m done sitting on the sidelines

TIM:  
Only vengeance left in my mind.

MELANIE:  
I hope you win, I also hope it hurts.

TIM:  
He'd better have the guts to use me. 

DAISY:  
[clacking noises] ... okay

MARTIN   
I’ll set my trap, I’ll make it work.

JON:   
I must choose to trust them  
Put my fear aside  
Just one more day;   
The Stranger will have hell to pay

ELIAS:  
So one by one, the Archivist  
Receives his marks from all the powers  
And I will rule   
As king of a ruined world  
This whole domain will soon be ours  
He will open the door! 

BASIRA, DAISY, JON, MARTIN, MELANIE, TIM: 

And we are bound to the Archive   
Together, standing tall.   
So we will fight for the Archive  
And save them  
All  
Save them all  
Save them all!   
SAVE THEM ALL! 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes (carboncopies):  
> I took the following information from sobieru's lyrics:  
> \- ensemble piece  
> \- source music is from a musical  
> \- people coming together to make life better. 
> 
> And then because I'd been relistening to the end of TMA season 3 for my main pod together project, I was like.. "coming together because you _think_ you're saving the world but really, you're just all pawns in a bigger, evil plot." I went with this song from Buffy because I think it's got the right tone for that theme, and then added the tape recorder effects because why not!
> 
> Shoutout to @bastardhour on TikTok for making such fantastic TMA music. One of Elias' lines here ("as king of a ruined world") matches up with one of the lines from @bastardhour's song about Melanie King ("queen of recovery") because I love it and that song was stuck in my head for _days_ while I was working on this 😄


End file.
